Can you grant my wish?
by Nova Quartz
Summary: Stevonnie wished to experience how normal humans lives,let's see if Steven and Connie can grant her what she wants idea by flying ducks298
1. And so it begins

_**Stevonnie's pov**_

 **I don't mind being split up,I really do I mean my halfs have their live but man does it feel good to be one again.I can do what I want when i want i can go on missions with the other and i can go party down town with Sour Cream being a dj i can go for free, we became friends the day i came to exist for the first time as i went to his rave that night. Even after i split up right infront of evrey one and they freaked out about he stayed cool he told steven and connie if they ever fuse into me again that i visit him,i have'nt been my self lately *get it fusion joke yuk yuk yuk :)* oh man im the whole package arent i . Enough things said about me so let get back to the real talk steven and connie didn't fuse into me for months and evrey time they do it was about a corrupted gem attacking but after thati get to spend some time with the others and it realy cool. my life is the best thing that a person or a gem can wish for but i want more than fighting monster evrey time and im sure steven and connie will understand.**

 **Third person POV**

It was another normal day in beach city, like usual steven woke up early washed his face and brushed his teeth and ate a donut and went outside to find the gems waiting for Amethyst and Pearl waited for him outside only to spend some quality time with him,it was a while since they spent some time together because their latest mission was too dangerous for steven even with his great abilities because of his human were made to survive the most violent situation such as poisonous places, under water and cursed his human half but with time he accepted it .The only thing they had that day was fun and only fun,they went to funland and to one of Sour Cream's raves in the abandoned warehouse and at the end of the day they went to the big donut to celebrate steven being cute*sorry but I couldn't find any other reason for them to go there*.As all of them sat around a table steven felt something weird flash in his head.

"Are you ok Steven?" asked Pearl with a worried tone.

"I'm fine Pearl but I had this weird flash about Stevonnie and she looked at me and said hey steven" Answered the demi gem.

"That's odd" Said Pearl with a confused look on her face.

" Normally a fusion should not be able to communicate with one of the halfs that formed the fusion's personality"said Garnet with her usual cool tone

"Hold that thought, Garnet,I better call Connie to see if she had the same vision"Added steven

Steven pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Connie's number

" Hello,Connie are you there?"asked steven.  
"Hey Steven how are you doing today?" asked Connie

" Fine thanks for asking,soooo have you got this weird vision of Stevonnie calling your name?"asked*again*steven

"Yeah I did have it, it was a couple of minutes ago"answered the girl.  
"I had the same vision aswell"added the boy.

" No way!,what is going on Steven?"asked Connie in a shocked tone.

" Don't know a thing Connie but I think stevonnie wants to tell us something"said the gem hybrid.

" Who knows anyway I need to hang up cuz I got tons of unfinished homework waiting to be done"said Connie while laughing a bit.

" Oh o ok but don't forget our promise this weekend" said steven agreeing with his friend.

"Don't worry steven i will be there from Thursday" aid Connie trying to make steven happy.

" That's great, I and Lion will pick you up from school right as it ends"said steven with a happy voice.

" Great I will tell mom"said Connie with the same happy tone

" But remember not to tell her about the vision cuz you know what she will do when it come to me and the gems."steven warned her  
"Don't worry steven,I can handle this" said Connie trying to calm her worried friend  
"Ok see you on Thursday"said steven

Both Steven and Connie hanged up the phone and went on their separate way.

 _ **Steven's P.O.V**_

It's always fun talking to Connie but I need to get back to the others cuz we are going to the sky arena so Pearl would show us her sword skills. I'm still bitter about last time cus it was as scary as hell,I have never seen someone so close to me get hurt that badly but now I'm sure that Pearl will not get hurt not this time. Garnet called me out as Pearl started making dozens of holo Pearls all carrying razor-sharp swords in their hands.

"Prepare to meet your doom challenger,"They all said in a union and charged toward Pearl but she dodged them with no effort. Even though I knew what pearl was capable of but she never stops to amaze me, her skills with a sword were unmatched no luck or miracle that she survived over a thousand year of the fierce war against homeworld.

"Get them Pearl" We all cheered her up

Pearl heard us cheering for her and increased her speed and with one swift swing she turned half of them into light particles again. Pearl turned her head only to see the rest of holo Pearls attack at the same time but our Pearl was faster dodging all of the attacks and finishing her attackers off with a fast attack herself. Evrey thing ended and we went to Pearl,I jumped and hugged her as soon as I reached her. A hug from me always made Pearl happy.

"Wow Pearl you are amazing swinging your sword like this and like this too ,oh man I wish i was as good as you are"

"Thank you steven, that was really sweet of you and you can even get as good as me if you train" Pearl said blushing a bit.

" Ok now time for us to scout the northern temple for corrupted gems" said Garnet with her usual voice.

" Haven't you guys checked that place like hundreds of times"i told her with a confued look

"We did actualy but for some reason evrey time we go there we find a corrupted gem roaming in there"answered Amethyst

"Always,how come i havent heard of this?" i asked them

" You sleep Steven ,thats why and we dont need to sleep as we are always awake we detect those roaming gems and deal with them as fast as possible"said garnet with her usual calm tone

"Oh man no fair , i should have gone with you guys"

"Well but only if you can handle staying up late and im warning you , don't Sleep in the middle of the mission or you won't go with us in these late night mission until your old enough to handle it okay"garnet warned me

"Done and done Garnet"

" Don't worry guys , lil ol me will make you proud"said Steven puffing his chest wich made Amethyst laugh

"So what to do now Steven"asked pearl

"I don't know Pearl,im kinda sleepy you know maybe i can go next day, night time and sleeping are a curse but i really need them "  
" you heard him gems,let's go"said Garnet and evrey one else nodded in agreement

 **hey guys it's me is my third story and before anything else this idea is not mine,it belongs to flying ducks298. now lets get started**

 **first of all i dont know if a fusion personality** **can talk to each of it's halfs but i made it so it can**

 **second of all what i planned for this story will be atleast four chapters and if possible maybe more but i can't promise**

 **the third thing i wanted to say that this will be a little dramatic in the next chapter**

 **and this is all i have to say for this chapter**

 **well after i finish this story and my other story fuion i have couple of stories to be written and one of them nearly got its first chapter complete. so bye and have a nice day :)**


	2. note 2

hey, guys it's me your buddy blue ban. now I have some great news for you , my newest fanfic is nearly done with its first chapter and it looks promising. now I won't spoil anything but i have been thinking about this the day i finished my first story serious change. i admit it was kinda crappy because when i finish writing a chapter i upload it on sight without even bothering reviewing it or even editing the chapter i can promise you this when i finish fusion and my other story i am going to rewrite every chapter from scratch and i am going to add few thing more. that's all for today and thank you for reading it , it makes me more motivated


	3. Desire

It was another ordinary lazy afternoon in beach city, the sun still a few more hours before setting, the crystal gem team were casually lounging in the kitchen talking about future missions, while Steven was watching his favorite show crying breakfast friends. Then all of the sudden, the television went static and sounds of people screaming in fear alerted the group

Every gem began to take their battle stances as the earth beneath them began to rumble aggressively, causing some part of the crystal temple ruins to crumble down the sandy beach, the gems already knowing what was about to happen

" I have a really bad feeling about this " Steven mumbled while summoning his shield, quickly going down the stairs to join his fellow teammates

" Don't worry Steven, we got your back " Garnet reassured with a warm smile. Right after the moment Garnet said that, something, or rather, someone crashed into the house's wall, creating a rather large fog of dust and smoke in the area

" This is going to leave a bad taste in my mouth " Amethyst groaned

After a few moments of quietly just standing there, the cloud of dust and ruble finally cleared, revealing a rather disturbing looking corrupted gem, with several holes in it's body, oozing liquid acid melted the wooden floor as drops fell freely from the creature. On it's backside, several tentacles shot out from it's back, four on each side, forming sort of wings on the creature

" Think you could handle this, Steven? " Pearl asked, making Steven nod in enthusiasm and determination

With a hand signal from Garnet, the older trio lunged from their seats and surrounded the creature, cutting off any possible exits the creature could run to

Steven threw his shield as hard as he could to a nearby wall, deflecting the weapon towards the creature and successfully knocking the creature's legs, making it loose it's balance and tumble on the floor

Pearl hurriedly lunged the corrupted gem's head, pushing the back of her spear as hard as she could, effectively pushing monster's head in the floor leaving it completely immobilized. Amethyst then used her whip to wrap the gem's legs to prevent it from struggling any further, and Garnet summoning her large gauntlets to strike the final blow on the corrupted gem's torso, finally poofing it

" Super gross, yet super weak " Amethyst rolled her eyes

" Amethyst! " Pearl yelled

" What? "

" How many times do I constantly have to remind you? We do not make fun of corrupted gems "

" She's right though " Garnet pointed out bluntly " After all, Topazes weren't really trained for fighting " she explained, grabbing the small gemstone and bubbling it

" Wait, really? "

" Yes, Steven. Topazes were once politicians serving the great diamond authority, yet unlike most of homeworld's elite, these gems where more compassionate and rational than most, it's such a pity they turned out this way "

" Can you tell me more about them? "

" Nearly more than five thousand years ago, when homeworld were only beginning to take an interest on this planet, your mother and the Topaz council found out about the abundant life forms thriving on earth, they tried reasoning with the gem matriarchs, but when they refused, Rose and the Topaz council formed the first rebellion to went up against the Diamonds. But it things didn't turn out good for them, in the end, all of them became the victim of corruption "

" At least they're safe now " Steven sighed

" Don't worry Steven, one day, you can find a way to help this guys, you always do " she encouraged " We believe in you dude " she said encouragingly, earning her a hug grin and a hug from the younger gem, to which she responded by fondly ruffling his curly hair

" So…. Should we fix the roof? It's getting dark outside " Pearl reminded

" Yes, we should, Amethyst, go get the tools, Steven, go to bed, you're probably exhausted by now

"no not fair, I'm not even that sleepy..." and Steven dropped his head on the near table so suddenly that he woke up again

" Steven, you need sleep. Don't worry, we can fix this mess without your help " Garner reassured

" Fine " Steven sighed, exhaustedly going back to bed

A FEW HOURS LATER

Steven lay asleep on his bed peacefully, seemingly lost in one of his mixed up dreams again, occasionally mumbling random words from time to time, until Amethyst suddenly jumped out of nowhere and screamed at him, her face shapeshifted into some sort of robotic and weird looking teddy bear with beady red eyes

" AAAAHHHHHHH! " Steven screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Amethyst to roll down on the floor hysterically and burst into a fit of laughter, but eventually calmed herself down while wiping a few tears from her eyes

" Amethyst " Steven groaned

" Chillax dude, I was only having some fun "

" What was that face for? "

" Oh nothing, just little thing I picked up from video game called five nights at Freddie's, not that scary though "

" Yeah, whatever amethyst, I'm going back to bed now " Steven mumbled, before finally sleeping once more, making Amethyst shrug and eventually head back to the kitchen


	4. note 3

HEY guy its your pal blue ban and im here with some news.i will update every ongoing story that i have alng with the release of a new story that i have in mind,even if i dont celebrate christmas but i wish you all a merry christma and a happy holiday:D


	5. A message sent

**Steven P.O.V**

Wait a minute where in the world am I, oh, I am just dreaming. Man this place looks I walked around I saw that everything was pink and don't tell that lion oh wait I can breathe now let's see where am I, nothing but pink savannah-like hills .the view is just wow, I walk and walk and walk but no use until I reach this weird looking peach tree, lion was there napping. Wait someone is napping with and oh my god it's Stevonnie, it didn't take her too long to notice me as I was approaching her

"Steven, it's good to see you," she said is kind of weird really I mean it's like talking to yourself which is quite literal in my situation man if Connie was here it would have been awesome.

"I am really happy to talk to you I mean me …um I mean you, you know what I'm talking about right Stevonnie"

Stevonnie laughed a bit and motioned for Steven to sit next to her

"wow, I never thought in a million year that we could finally talk face-to-face,» Steven said with a happy face

"Yeah, me too but I'm going to gather you and Connie sometime later"

"What do you mean Stevonnie?"  
"You will know when the time comes. I hope that you can accept what I am about to ask of both of you"  
"ask what…"

"Goodbye Steven, you should probably wake up now…beep beep beep beep," Stevonnie said which made Steven more confused about what she really wanted.

 **The next morning**

"Man, that was one heck of the dream. I wonder what Stevonnie really wanted? Well better call Connie and make sure, if she had the same dream as I did «while saying that Steven pulled his phone out of his pocket, he quickly ran his finger through his contact list until he found Connie's number.

"Hello Connie Maheswaran speaking"

"Hi Connie it's me, Steven"

"Oh, hi Steven I was just about to call you"

"Why?"

"Because I had another dream about Stevonnie"

"Yeah, I was about to ask you that. She said she wanted something from us and she hoped that we accepted her request"

"she said the same thing to me, Steven, it was kind of cryptic but I hope I know what ever she wanted from us"  
"I hope we do Connie besides she also said that we will know when the time comes and poof I just woke up the next morning"  
"I will tell you something, we will meet Friday so we can figure out this whole thing out maybe ask garnet if she can help us, you know because she have future vision"  
"yeah maybe, wait for hold on Connie I got to go. The gems are calling me, we have a mission to do"

"Too bad I can't go"

"Maybe next time bye «and with that Steven ended the call leaving Connie on the other side preparing to go to school.

Hours after finishing the mission they got Steven was happy to return to beach city, his mind is still occupied by the dream talk he had with was kind of weird having a conversation with a fusion he is a part of but what raised his curiosity, even more, is this mysterious desire that Stevonnie told him about. And to make it even more confusing that she told him if only they accept it as well, this thing that Stevonnie talked about certainly earned the attention of the demi gem. Bored and with nothing to do Steven got his metal detector and went to the beach, it was twelve thirty and he thought that Connie is surely still in school Steven dwelled on the beach hoping in finding something to keep him busy while Connie is not here. Pearl was busy inside her room and garnet went on another solo mission like usual, amethyst shape shifted into a bird and went in town saying that was going to annoy some of its residents and lion was napping under the beach house and Steven hated to wake his feline friend up just because he was bored. After spending two hours on the beach and finding nothing but silver coins and few scrap of metal Steven felt a bit hungry and went to the big donut wanting to get an orange soda and a freshly made donut with sprinkles, going to the big donut always made him happy.

"So Steven, the usual as always"

"You read my mind"

"If you have one you little weirdo «Lars thought to himself as he gave Steven his usual order. When the demi gem was munching down the delicious donut, something went wrong.  
"Are you ok Steven you look kind of dizzy to me"

"No it's nothing serious Sadie; it's just that I feel my head is extremely light, «Steven Said with a lazy voice and suddenly his eye turned to pure glowing pink orbs.

"What in the world is going on in here, «Said the Shocked Sadie?

"we must go , our other half awaits us, Said Steven with an emotionless voice that made both Sadie and Lars's skin crawl and then the demi gem left leaving the two of them wide eyed

"That was creepy"

"What happened to that kid, geez?"

 **And there you have it folks, the third chapter is ready to go , oh who am I kidding it was ready a month ago but I was too lazy to even edit and publish it but I have my reasons. Hectic school life and I was like busy the whole time studying the never-ending freaking week I have two or three tests I have to pass. The upcoming two months I will be busy as hell and updates will be very slow and I might not update at all. Bear with me as I have a very busy life but I promise you this that when I get anytime to write I will make sure Ifinish every chapter I write so that's all I have to say for now and have a nice day . love you all fellow author/readers.**


End file.
